Shadow The New pup (part 3)
Hello here is Shadow Pup one more time, I do not know how many pieces I will make of this story because it is very amusing to do it. ' '''Anyway good reading. ' '''Focus: Shadow Title: Shadow the new puppy (Part 3). That day everyone was having fun while Ryder and Shadow talked. Ryder: How about we do maintenance on the vehicles later? Asked the patrol leader. Shadow: Good idea! He answered. Ryder: Shadow, may I ask you something? Shadow: Okay, what would it be? He said curiously. Ryder: As for you helping Zuma the other day, what did you do? Ryder asked, having been left with that doubt ever since. Shadow: Nothing much Ryder, seriously! He said as he realized that Ryder was beginning to suspect something. It's okay if you do not mean it! Ryder said as he retreated to the lookout. Suddenly Marshall approached. We're going to play football would you like to come? Marshall asked excitedly. Of course i will. Shadow replied as they ran toward the others. Sombra turned in a dismal performance, however. No one knew he was good with reflexes until they found out for themselves. Zuma kicked in for the goal but Sombra headed the ball seconds before reaching the beam. Marshall went for the ball but ran into Chase making them roll away. A while later on the lookout: Ryder thinking: I feel Shadow has hidden something from the rest but I do not know what! He thought he was still curious, he knew Shadow had something special he had not shown yet. At that moment Marshall came in as he watched Ryder sitting. Marshall: What was Ryder? He asked, surprised to see Ryder thoughtfully. Ryder: Marshall by chance Did Shadow tell you how Zuma improved so fast the other day? Ryder asked, knowing something. Marshall: Did not Ryder just say "it was no big deal" because the question? Ryder: I've just been surprised ever since. I think they all stayed. Marshall said. At that moment comes Zuma and Shadow. Shadow: Hey Ryder didn't you tell us to do something about the vehicles? He asked, ready to help. A yes, let's go Shadow! Ryder said as they went to get the equipment. While working the vehicles: Shadow: Arf, master pliers! He said making his tool appear. One hour later: Ryder: I think I'm done and you Shadow? Shadow: Just a little more ... done! Said Shadow tired. Good job! Ryder said as they went to clean themselves. A while later: Shadow was coming out of the lookout when he saw Chase and Skye talking, he did not want to interrupt so he waited. Skye: Are you okay after that crash on the court? She asked worriedly with Chase. Chase: I'm fine, really! He answered happily that Skye had worried about him. Shadow then circled the lookout leaving the two alone. Zuma: Hey, man, what's up? He asked his brother in consideration. Shadow: I'm fine I'm just a little tired after helping Ryder. Zuma: You should take a nap! Zuma told his friend. Good idea, then until after Zuma! He said going to his cub house. A few minutes later: Ryder was with his tablet when he suddenly rang. Ryder here, hello Skye any problem? He asked the cockapoo. Skye: Me and Chase were walking when he slipped on a descent and was eventually bruised by some thorns! She said in pain. Ryder: I'm sending Marshall there, do not worry! A later cut of scene: Marshall arrived on the scene with Zuma in case he needs anything. Chase was with his paw and close to the cut ribs because of the thorns. Marshall tried to help but despite the dressings Chase still felt pain. So Zuma had an idea that seeing him would surely help. Zuma for tag: Shadow, can you hear me? He asked. Shadow: What was Zuma? He said in a sleepy voice. Chase had an accident could you come down here? Zuma said. Shadow was surprised but decided to meet Zuma's request. A cut after: I arrived. Why did you call me Zuma? Said Shadow regrouping after the race. Zuma: You could help Chase improve! Shadow was surprised and the pups too. Skye: What do you mean, Zuma? Marshall: What are you talking about, Zuma? They asked without understanding anything. Shadow: Zuma what can I do, Marshall already cared for him right? Zuma looked him in the eye. Zuma: You know what I'm talking about Shadow, do with him what you did to me the other day! Said Zuma leaving the puppies and Shadow without having to talk. Please, just this once! Shadow knew what Zuma was talking about but that was really necessary he wondered. Shadow: Okay, if you do not tell anyone else. Remembering that I am doing this because they are my friends. Shadow knew that he being tired might not be a good repeat this but it was his friend who was there feeling pain so it was worth it. Shadow walked to Chase with his eyes closed, asking Marshall to tell him where the injuries were. Marshall: He had injuries in the front paw and near the ribs! He said without knowing exactly what Shadow could do about it. At that moment Shadow opened her eyes that were blue for now. The others were surprised by this. Skye: What you ...! Skye did not know what to say. Shadow simply touched the points said by Marshall and was silent for a moment. When he finished he moved away from Chase but Shadow was exhausted by it. That's when he passed out. A while later: It was already night when Shadow woke up, he was on a bed with Zuma and Chase at his side. Shadow: what happened? He asked confused. Zuma: I had asked to help Chase with the wounds and when you walked away from him we saw you faint! Shadow listened as he remembered everything. Zuma: Sorry for putting you on this, man! He said with his head down. Shadow rose quickly and hugged his friend. Shadow: No need to apologize, it was my fault I knew I was tired and I did it anyway! He said as he looked at Chase. Chase: Thank you very much for helping me even though you knew what was going to happen! Shadow hugged him too. Shadow: You would have done the same after all are my friends! He said giving the warmest smile they had ever seen. End of third part. Category:Paw patrol Category:Patrulha canina Category:Pup Category:New pup Category:Ryder Category:Stories Category:Paw patrol fanon Category:Shadow Category:Part 3 Category:Shadow The New pup Category:Sombra pup Category:Zuma Category:Wiki